


I'll only understand you backwards

by justpxxchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst(ish), Eye Contact, Eyes, M/M, Unrequited Crush, baby kags had a crush on oikawa, just eyes, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Kageyama notices Oikawa-san has passionate eyes that shone on the court. He no longer felt the comfort of them once he attended Karasuno.Until he met Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I'll only understand you backwards

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i wrote this during math. I thank my best friend Zai for motivating me to write this (i hope i made you cry, Zai)
> 
> but anyways ive been thinking about Kageyama's background and realized genuinely how sad it was lol  
> so yeah enjoy

Kageyama remembered every time he ever watched oikawa. He saw him get prepared to jump and when he did Kageyama was drawn to his face.

Or more so, his eyes.

His mother had taught him from a young age that eyes were the ‘window to the soul’ but honestly kageyama never understood why it was so important until he actually took the time to make eye contact with others.

Whenever he looked at Oikawa's eyes he felt so drawn to him. He had brown eyes that  _ shone  _ whenever they were on the court. 

Kageyama, whenever he looked in the mirror, saw dull, blue eyes. Kageyama wanted eyes like Oikawa-san’s.

When Kitagawa-Daiichi lost against Shiratorizawa Kageyama took a look at Oikawa-San’s eyes and flinched when he saw how  _ dejected  _ they looked.

“Oikawa-sa-”   
  
“Leave me alone you  _ menace. _ ” He hissed, glaring at him like a frightened cat.

That was the last time they spoke before Oikawa-san left for Aoba Johsai highschool. 

Standing on the court a while later he felt chills run down his back while he glanced behind him.

His teammates had left him there,  _ on the court alone and he was scared. _

While Kindaichi and Kunimi leave for Aoba Johsai,  he goes to Karasuno, a choice he had to choose because he wasn't  _ welcome  _ where he went. He’ll keep his head down and tosses low and he hopes they’ll let him stay on the court.

Kageyama struggled trying to understand why this team includes him in everything when he’s  _ the king of the court and nobody wants him to toss for them. _

“Hey, Kageyama! Come toss for me!”   
  
And he made the mistake of looking at Hinata’s eyes and they were shining with  _ passion and he was so beautiful on the court. _

Kageyama stood in awe as they defeated Seijoh for the first time. The dejected looks on his previous teammates faces should have hurt more but all he could feel was  _ happy but there was the fear of his team leaving him once again  _ and Hinata jumped in front of him;

“I know what you're thinking, Bakeyama--you're not on the court alone anymore so  _ stop thinking you are. We’re your team now. We’re here.’ _

Hinata grabbed him by his wrist and marched out with him to the rest of the team.

_ “I’m here.”  _ He said.

That night, Hinata interlocked their fingers on the way out the door.

Kageyama thinks he’ll never let go.


End file.
